yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 96: Dark Mist
９６ ブラック・ミスト | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku Burakku Misuto | trans_name = Numbers 96: Black Mist | image = Number96DarkMist-SP13-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 2 | atk = 100 | def = 1000 | passcode = 55727845 | materials = 3 Level 2 monsters | effect_types = Quick | lore = 3 Level 2 monsters Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the opponent's monster, and if you do, this card gains that same amount of ATK. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Niveau 2 Une fois par combat, durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'une attaque est déclarée impliquant cette carte et un monstre de votre adversaire : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; divisez par deux l'ATK du monstre de votre adversaire, et si vous le faites, cette carte gagne ce montant d'ATK. | de_lore = 3 Monster der Stufe 2 Einmal pro Kampf, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn ein Angriff mit dieser Karte und einem Monster deines Gegners deklariert wird: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; halbiere die ATK des Monsters deines Gegners und falls du dies tust, erhält diese Karte so viele ATK. | it_lore = 3 mostri di Livello 2 Una volta per battaglia, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene dichiarato un attacco che coinvolge questa carta e un mostro dell'avversario: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; dimezza l'ATK del mostro dell'avversario, e questa carta guadagna lo stesso ammontare di ATK. | pt_lore = 3 monstros de Nível 2 Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um ataque for declarado envolvendo este card e um monstro do oponente: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; diminua pela metade o ATK do monstro do oponente e, se isso acontecer, este card ganha o mesmo valor de ATK. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Nivel 2 Una vez por batalla, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando se declara un ataque que involucre a esta carta y a un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; divide a la mitad el ATK del monstruo de tu adversario y, si lo haces, esta carta gana la misma cantidad de ATK. | el_lore = 3 Επιπέδου 2 Τέρατα Μία φορά ανά μάχη, στο γύρο οποιουδήποτε παίχτη όταν μια επίθεση έχει δηλωθεί που αφορά αυτή την κάρτα και ένα τέρας του αντιπάλου: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 1 Xyz υλικό από αυτή την κάρτα? υποδιπλασιάστε την ATK του τέρατος του αντιπάλου, και αν το κάνετε, αυτή η κάρτα κερδίζει το ίδιο ποσό της ATK. | ja_lore = レベル２モンスター×３ このカードが相手モンスターと戦闘を行う攻撃宣言時に１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。その相手モンスターの攻撃力を半分にし、このカードの攻撃力はその数値分アップする。 | zh_lore = 2星怪兽×3。这张卡和对方怪兽进行战斗的攻击宣言时1次，把这张卡1个XYZ素材取除才能发动。那只对方怪兽的攻击力变成一半，这张卡的攻击力上升那个数值。 | ko_lore = 레벨 2 몬스터 × 3 이 카드가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행할 공격 선언시에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 상대 몬스터의 공격력을 절반으로 하고, 이 카드의 공격력은 그 수치만큼 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Number | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Number C | action = Activates upon attack declaration | stat_change = * Your opponent's monsters lose ATK * This card gains ATK | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9917 }}